Steering wheels are a common item in almost all motor vehicles (excluding motorcycles) and are formed in the shape of a circular ring or rim supported by a hub attached to a steering shaft. The circular ring or rim of steering wheels, being gripped by a driver's hands is subjected to considerable wear and accumulated dirt and debris as the vehicle is used. Steering wheel covers are in common use to mitigate many of such problems as well as improving the aesthetic appearance of the wheel. An example of a steering wheel 10 having a hub 10a and a rim 10b is illustrated in FIG. 1.
One common prior art cover 12 is in the form of an endless strap of non-flexible material, which is arranged to be positioned over a major portion of the circumference of the rim. See FIG. 2. The lateral edges are then sewn or stitched together by the motorist via thick thread or cord 12a, to substantially encompass the rim leaving spaces for the joinder of the rim to the hub. The illustrated steering wheel includes G.M.'s famous bow tie Chevrolet trademark. While this type of cover serves to protect the rim and may add ambience to the steering wheel, the sewing or stitching procedure is time consuming rendering the cover not particularly user friendly.
Another common prior art cover 14, shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, is in the form of an endless band of flexible, but not stretchable material, e.g., cloth 14a, with the material looped and sewed, via thread, along each outside lateral edge to enclose a circular or endless rubber band (not shown). To ensure that the rubber band has sufficient strength to firmly maintain the cover on the steering wheel rim it must be relatively thick which results in the cover forming a bunched oblong shape in its relaxed state (FIG. 4) and requires considerable stretching force to be placed around the steering wheel rim. Again, the installation of this type of cover is not particularly user friendly. In addition, the cover in its relaxed bunched up state does not lend itself to a compact package for display purposes. Further, the rubber band, in it's stretched state, is subjected to considerable tensile force resulting in the tendency of the band to break over time.
Other types of prior art steering wheel covers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,748,822; 5,743,154; and 5,848,559. Each of these patented covers have their own shortcomings such as cost, etc. There is a need for a steering wheel cover which overcomes these shortcomings.